


Movie Kiss

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, movie kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil watch a trailer for a rom/com movie that involves a scene with questionable consent.  Kisses ensue.This work is a part of  the Alanna Harlow 30 day OTP Challenge, and today's theme was "Movie Kiss".





	Movie Kiss

The lights went down and Dan Howell plugged his ears and covered his eyes. 

Phil assumed his duty as the ‘spoiler alert’ partner, and nudged Dan when it was safe to look at a preview. The deciding factor was if the movie was one Dan wanted to see. Or if he might want to see it. Or if here was a possibility that he might enjoy it.

Phil didn’t nudge very often.

This night, he nudged only once and it was for a rom com sequel that did not look very good. The preview took a hard left from comedy into romance, so that when Dan opened his eyes, he saw a woman being pushed against a wall, hands over her head, and kissed passionately. 

He raised his eyebrows, then leaned into Phil and whispered, “Do people really like that? Being manhandled that way?”

“Maybe some do?” Phil answered. 

“Do you?” Dan asked.

“Never tried it, Phil said, “It would be fun, I think,” Phil said. 

Dan leaned back into his chair and ate a handful of popcorn as the preview faded out and the movie began. 

 

After the movie, they rode the train home. Phil chose his seat poorly and Dan laughed silently, snapping pics of Phil’s discomfort between two man spreaders. Phil texted Dan, “Would it be obvious if I stood up now?”

“Yeah, mate,” Dan answered, “You’re stuck. Be polite, hahahahaha.”

“I might get you back for this”

“Oh really? I’m so scared!” Dan wrote back.

“I might pin you against a wall….”

“Consent, Phil. I haven’t given it.”

“Dammit” Phil responded. 

“Haha,” Dan typed. 

A few minutes went by as the train sped down the tracks.

“That movie was disappointing,” Phil typed.

“Yeah. Too busy. Not enough plot.”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza?

“Not again,” Phil responded.

“Don’t feel like cooking,” Dan typed.

“Lazy bones!”

“Exactly.”

“Indian?”

“Ok. I’ll call it in now. The usual?”

“Yeah”

“K”.

 

 

Later that evening, Phil fiddled with the keys in the dark, then finally opened the front door and walked through. 

Dan followed behind him and shut the door with his leg, then suddenly spun Phil around, pushed him against the wall, grabbed his hands and held them over his head, and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Phil initially fought out of surprise, then melted, returning the kiss passionately. 

His arms began to tremble above his head and a burning sensation began to rise in his stomach.

Dan slowly pulled back from the kiss, but kept Phil pinned to the wall by his hands. 

“I thought,” Phil gasped, “you were all about consent.”

“You said it would be fun,” Dan reminded Phil.

“I meant for me to do to you, obviously!” Phil said softly. 

Dan leaned back in and just before their lips touched, asked, “Do you consent?”

Without hesitation, Phil said, “Yes!” And Dan took Phil’s lips in his own. 

They were interrupted minutes later by the delivery driver at the door. 

Dan let Phil’s arms down and turned and opened the door. 

After paying for the food, then two young men walked into the dining room, put the food down on the table, and stared at one another. 

“I’m about 50/50, here” Dan said. 

“Me too,” Phil agreed.

Dan looked down at Phil’s trousers and said, “Looks more like 75% to me…”

Phil looked down and blushed, covering himself with his hands. “I’m so hungry, but I don’t think I can wait.”

“Well,” Dan said, grabbing one of Phil’s hands and pulling him towards the stairs that led up to their room, “That’s why we have a microwave!”


End file.
